A serial bus system has been increasingly applied in automation and manufacturing technology, where all users are connected by a serial bus into a network, and data are exchanged over the bus in a master-slave mode. Highly precise clock synchronization at a low cost and with high compatibility is a crucial issue in the fields of industry automation, distributed instrument control, and real-time data acquisition, for example, strict clock synchronization is required for a high-speed and high-precision multi-axis motion control system in that real-time data transmission is guaranteed primarily by clock synchronization. In an existing solution for clock synchronization in an industrial internet field broadband bus architecture system, the best master clock is elected periodically from the architecture system in such an algorithm that any one clocks in the bus system can act as the master clock so that may be adjusted periodically.